


The Mine of Fjallborg

by Litill_Alfrinn



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Thalmor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litill_Alfrinn/pseuds/Litill_Alfrinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The village of Fjallborg harbors a secret, one which only Lady Ecrea of the Thalmor has uncovered. But now, Ecrea has gone missing. Her friend mounts a search and unwittingly finds himself caught in the midst of a deep conspiracy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mine of Fjallborg

**Author's Note:**

> I am making short stories to explore the lives of my characters from Shadow or Song. This tale contains two of my favs, Ecrea and Secian. You can learn more about them here: http://litillalfrinn.weebly.com/

I did not know if it was the cold, or the glares from the people of Fjallborg that caused my shivering; they were both equally bitter. I had to tense every muscle to avoid displaying discomfort, while my cohorts, on the other hand, were striding through the village without visible unease.

My swaggering peer, Undil, was snugly swathed in layers of arrogance and expensive furs. He had no exceptional skills or achievements to brag of, though he did brag, frequently, about his uncle, the late General Naarifin.

A step ahead of him was our escort and protector, Colonel Secian, whose steady stride was indicative of bravery. It was an insult to the Colonel's military record that he would be assigned to oversee two junior Justiciars due to Undil's famous uncle, but as much as I sympathized with the Colonel, I was grateful for his presence. I could see the contour of the Colonel's hand beneath his cloak, where it rested on the hilt of his rapier. He had once, near single-handed, destroyed a small army with this sword. I had noted, upon first meeting him, that his narrow frame and pointed manner of speaking resembled a rapier. Had I not been so cold, that evening in Fjallborg, I might have found humor in the Colonel turning and directing us to "Stay sharp."

Fjallborg had been cobbled together over the last two decades, built up around the discovery of a nearby vein of iron. It was comprised of a mine, two lines of snow-worn shacks, and a steep mountain road which led to an Inn, whose paint-peeled sign read "Snow Melt". This was our destination. We had traveled to Snow Melt to investigate the disappearance of the notorious Lady Ecrea, a fellow Justiciar, better known as The Inferno. As we entered the Inn, it became clear that the rumor of her recent visit had been true.

"You have met Lady Ecrea, I presume?" the Colonel asked, pointing at a charred portion of the ceiling.

The Innkeeper took a defensive step back and blurted, "We don't want any more trouble."

"Nor do I," the Colonel responded, then motioned at a table. "Sit," he ordered us.

Undil's nose crinkled as he sneered at the Colonel's back. I was quick to sit, however, just grateful to be off my feet.

"Please answer my question. Was this burn created by the Justiciar, Lady Ecrea? She may have introduced herself as The Inferno," the Colonel questioned as he approached the bar.

"Yes, the Inferno. That's what she said."

"Where is she now?"

The man pressed his back onto his shelves. "She left."

"When?"

"One week ago."

"What was her destination?"

The man gave an exasperated shrug. "I don't know. She didn't say."

The Colonel placed his hands on the counter and leaned forward. "Is there anything she did say?"

"Well, she said she was investigating some Talos worshipers. She said she heard of a shrine, up the mountain a ways. She said she found it, and that she defaced it."

The Colonel hummed a small laugh.

"Said she saw no one there, though it had fresh offerings, so she was asking if I knew any rumors, and I don't, I swear."

"I'm not here to investigate you," the Colonel assured him.

The man nodded and cast a nervous glance around the room before continuing, and as he spoke, I observed the faces around us: the patrons watched the exchange with expressions ranging from rage to teary-eyed grief. Undil looked sour as he slouched in his chair.

"Then some men came in, they were Talos worshipers, and they wanted revenge. They tried to attack her, but she just burned them up. It was so fast, they didn't even get to scream. I've never seen such a thing. She apologized, then left. It seemed like she'd done what she'd come to do."

"Ah." The Colonel straightened his stance then pointed at a bottle. "We'll take that, and three glasses. We will also be needing beds tonight. Do you have any vacancies?"

"Yeah. There are two rooms, up the stairs there, on the right. It will be–"

The Colonel interrupted by tossing a clinking coin purse onto the counter. "That should be more than enough to cover our stay and repair your ceiling. May we take our drinks upstairs?"

The man lifted the purse and inspected its contents with wide eyes. "Yes sir," he said before supplying our wine and keys.

Our beds spanned two adjacent rooms: one with a single bed for the Colonel, the other with a bed each for Undil and me. We gathered in the Colonel's room to discuss our plans.

"Drink only enough to get warm," the Colonel instructed as he popped the cork, then poured.

"So," Undil started. "This place seems harmless enough."

The Colonel scowled at his young charge. "What makes you say that?"

Undil accepted his wine. "They are clearly terrified of us." He took a sip, then scrunched his face before adding, "They seem baffled as to why we are even here." He handed the cup back. "I can't drink this."

"They, uh, looked more angry than terrified," I stuttered.

"You were likely too afraid to recognize their fear, Enrion," Undil said as he smiled. "You're not exactly known for your bravery."

"And you're not exactly known for your intelligence," the Colonel cut in. Undil sputtered in protest, but was hushed as the Colonel held out his hand for silence. "Low voices. The humans don't need to hear our discussion."

"Why? What do you think is going on here?" Undil asked.

"It is too early to rule anything out," the Colonel said, then sipped. "Ecrea may have finished her business here and moved on. She may have met misfortune in her travels, falling victim to humans, trolls or even an avalanche." The Colonel looked toward the window as he spoke. A small cringe tugged at his lips as he listed the possibilities. "She may have been killed in this village, or captured."

"Or she forgot to send a report," Undil interjected.

"Oh yes. She detests paperwork," the Colonel replied, "However, I would rather be out here, searching for answers, than sitting around the embassy, waiting for news. What's more, it was time for you both to step into the field. Consider this an opportunity to learn."

Undil accepted this answer with a shrug. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Question the villagers. It should prove a challenging task, as it requires civility," the Colonel looked pointedly at Undil, "and talking," he then looked at me.

Undil's eyes narrowed into a glare, I bowed my head in shame, the Colonel regarded us both with an expression of disappointment. He set down his drink and opened his traveling pack. "Eat up."

"What?" Undil inquired. "Our field rations?"

The Colonel paused his rummaging to give Undil a quizzical look. "Yes."

"There is a kitchen downstairs."

"Enrion," the Colonel said. I flinched. "Why might I not want these people to cook for us?"

"Uh..." Panic sent my thoughts fluttering. "Because, uhm, they could put something... in our food, sir?"

"Good job, Enrion!"

I winced at the patronizing tone.

"We're drinking their wine–"

"Which was sealed until I opened it." The Colonel unwrapped his supply of dried meats. "Until we learn what is happening here, we must assume the worst. Do not underestimate these people."

Undil sneered. "You're paranoid."

"Better that than dead." The Colonel tipped the last of his wine into his mouth then moved to sit on the wide ledge of the window. He looked at the town, his brow furrowed.

It was abnormal for him to look so apprehensive. I had never met Lady Ecrea, but the tales of her adventures were infamous among the Thalmor. Nearly everyone at the embassy had experienced brief, if often confusing encounters with The Inferno, and only the Colonel claimed to be her friend. Imagining the Colonel behaving like anyone's friend was difficult enough without guessing at the enigmatic character of Lady Ecrea.

I mentally rehearsed my question several times before I sputtered, "How did you meet The Inferno? Lady Ecrea, I mean."

The Colonel rarely failed to mock how clumsily or infrequently I spoke, but in this instance, he spared me. "We met at a party, of all places. We both found the event insufferable, and somehow ended up on the rooftop, inventing crass names for the other party-goers."  
"Have you been on any adventures together?" I asked.

"Misadventures, maybe. Where are all of these questions coming from, Enrion? Are you practicing for tomorrow?"

"No. I'm, uh, just curious, because, I uh–" I failed to form further words.

The Colonel flashed a sardonic smile. "Perhaps you should."

After a brief review of safety procedures, Undil and I retired to our room. Once there, Undil hissed, "What an ass."

I frowned at my companion. "He's worried about Lady Ecrea."

"He is always like this. He is an impudent, ill-bred mongrel. And remember, Enrion, we are the Justiciars. We should be asking the questions and he should be sitting quietly, waiting for orders. Doesn't it upset you how he treats us like children?"

"It's–" My thoughts escaped me.

"He is always making fun of you. Why don't you protest?"

"Because he's right." The words emerged before I had the chance to evaluate them.

Undil looked startled, and then upon recovering said, "Well, he's right about you."

"Well, he's..."

Undil's face contorted with anger. "I can't believe you." He spun around and stormed to his bed, where he began tearing off his boots.

"We need to fortify the room."

Undil dropped his boot with a purposefully loud thud. "No, we don't. The villagers are pathetic. Lady Ecrea is probably hunting humans in some other town."

"Well, I–"

"Go ahead." Undil waved dismissively. "Lay your runes. I'm too tired."

My mind was hurled from dreamless slumber into explosive wakefulness.

"Enrion!"

I kicked my coarse sheets into the air as I grappled with consciousness. My vision focused upon the Colonel, who stood above me.

"Where is Undil, Enrion?" he snarled.

I looked over at Undil's bed to discover it empty.

"What? Where did he go?" I slurred.

"Do you want a hint?" The Colonel spun a piece of parchment at my chest.

It read, We have taken Undil, nephew of General Naarifin, captive. We will exchange him for the murderer, The Inferno. If this exchange is not completed within three days, Undil will be killed. If you attempt to contact your people, he will be killed.

"But we don't know where Lady Ecrea is," I cried.

"They either believe we are lying, or they want us to hunt her down for them." The Colonel paced the room.

"I, uh, don't know how they got Undil, sir," I stuttered. "I placed runes and checked for secret doors. I didn't hear anything during the night."

"This door swings inward. Someone dispelled your rune, then unlocked your door. I am guessing that someone was Undil."

I brushed my sleep-tousled hair from my eyes as I struggled to express my shock.

"Gather your things," he ordered. "And take Undil's supplies. Quickly."

Once prepared, we descended the stairs and found a woman behind the counter.

"You're up early," her tired voice rasped.

"Well, ma'am," the Colonel began, straining to remain polite in his rage. "A member of our party has gone missing."

"Fucking Oblivion. Wait here. Let me get my husband. Tad!"

"There is no need for that, ma'am. Perhaps you can answer our questions?" The Colonel's top lip twitched between a smile and a snarl.

"My husband is the one who talked to your friend all night. I just heated the stew."

"Is that so? Ah, sir!" The Colonel gave a sharp nod as the Innkeeper emerged from the back rooms, clad in a night gown. "You spoke with our companion last night?"

"Yes," the man groaned. "Why? What is going on now?"

"A kidnapping, I'm afraid," the Colonel stated.

The man squinted his bag-laden eyelids.

"Tell us about last night," The Colonel demanded. "Everything."

"We had nothing to do–"

"I don't care," the Colonel cut him off. "Please. Try your best to remember."

"Yeah, alright. It was late. We had turned in for the night when we heard someone smack the counter. It was your friend. He was angry. Didn't say why right away. He demanded warm food and drink. I woke the misses and we prepared some for him. He uh, just went off, while he was eating, about you, sir, I'm guessing. You're Secian, right?"

"Yes," the Colonel hissed between his teeth.

"He was saying, well, it was hard to follow, sir. I was tired. But he was saying how disappointed he was with you and how rude you are to him. And he asked me if I knew about General Naarifin, and I do. Your friend seemed really happy about that: Me knowing about his family, but not about you, and what it was you did during the Great War."

"Did anyone else overhear this conversation?"

"People were in and out, sir. Don't know who. The fire was only embers and I was dead tired. I really don't want trouble."

"And when he was done with his meal, what then?"

"Well, he wanted to keep talking. I was pouring him drinks for a while. He gave me a whole family history. I begged him to let me sleep and he said to leave him with a bottle, and I did. Then I slept."

"You didn't hear a struggle of any kind?"

"I was dead to the world, sir. Folks could have been sword fighting on my bed, and I would've kept sleeping."

The Colonel lowered his head as he leaned on the counter. I watched him, trying to guess his thoughts. He then looked up, and with a weary voice requested, "A glass of wine, please. I don't care what kind."

His sudden change in demeanor confused me. I battled the urge to reassure him, but my thoughts were interrupted as the Colonel grabbed the Innkeeper's arm, pried up his little finger and began to twist. The glass of wine fell to the floor as the man struggled.

"Don't move," the Colonel hissed at the wife before saying to the Innkeeper, "Let me make one thing perfectly clear. I don't care who you worship. It could be Talos, Molag Bal, I do not give a single shit. I could even be persuaded not to report this, but only if you stop fucking with me."

The Innkeeper cried through his clenched teeth, "I know some things!"

The Colonel lessened his grip. "Such as?"

"The Inferno, she's still around. No one knows where. She messed up the shrine again, not three days ago. She's been pulling travelers off the roads. Questioning them."

"Oh Ecrea, taking on an entire village alone," the Colonel mused. Then he twisted. "Where are the people responsible for the kidnapping?"

"Agh! I don't know! We weren't planning on kidnapping anyone. We were surprised when your guy came downstairs. Some folks saw the opportunity to grab him and that was that. I was told to act dumb, and that they'd talk to me later. Honest! I hardly know a thing!"

The Colonel released his hand and the man stumbled to his wife's side. She pierced us with a hateful glare.

The Colonel glared back, unimpressed. "Is there anything you would like to add?" he asked her.

She spat. "Praise Talos."

"Thought so," the Colonel scoffed. "One last question before we leave: where is this shrine of Talos?"

"It's–"

The wife interrupted. "Don't tell them that!"

"Am I to find Ecrea, and trade her within three days, or did I misread the ransom note? If there is a better place to start searching for Ecrea, tell me."

"Well, what do you think?" the man asked his wife.

"I don't fucking know what's going on, Tad!"

The couple's quarrel came to an abrupt end as five men entered the Inn. The newcomers appeared surprised to see us awake. In my panic, I had not realized it was before dawn.

One of the men lifted his axe. "Change of plans. You two, back upstairs. Try anything, and we'll kill the young one." To my great horror, he tilted his axe at me.

"Why–" the Colonel cut himself off as his eyes transitioned from a questioning squint to wide understanding. "Undil told you about my friendship."

"You got it, elf."

"So I will be bait for Ecrea."

"And that prick, Undil, will cover our asses if more of you fuckers show up. So if you wanna protect this guy here, which Undil said is your job, get upstairs and shut up."

My throat dried as I watched the Colonel's expression shift, almost imperceptibly, from anger to wry contempt.

He put his hand on his hilt. "No." The ebony blade hissed from its sheath like an enraged cat. Two men were slashed through the neck before I, or anyone else could react.

The wife grabbed her husband's arm and ran into the back rooms.

"Don't let them leave!" the Colonel ordered as he sidestepped an axe swing, then spilled his attacker's insides on the floor.

Without a plan as to how I would stop the couple, I sprinted after them. They split in the kitchen: the husband dove into a side hall as the wife exited a door into the morning air. I followed her, getting six steps into the open before an arrow flew passed my head.

"Stop right there, elf," she ordered as she notched her next arrow. "Hands behind your head. If I see any magic coming off you, I'll shoot."

"Shit," I breathed as I lifted my trembling hands into the air.

In a swoosh of black, the Colonel was beside me and an arrow was spinning, head over fletching, into the air. He stood between us, blocking me from another attack.

"Well, aren't you something," the woman said with a smile, then her eyes darted to the door. Her husband had emerged, wielding a bow as well. "But you can't block both of us. Drop your sword and surrender, or your friend dies."

The Colonel stepped to my side, his sword held to the woman, and his hand to the Innkeeper.

"Colonel!" I choked in alarm.

"Crouch, Enrion. Close to me," he instructed. "Make yourself small."

"You've got to the count of three to reconsider," the woman warned. "Less if you try any magic on us!"

I wrapped my arms around my head, too fearful to consider how pathetic I looked.

"Three! Two!"

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"One!"

A sharp metallic thwack sounded beside my ear. I opened my eyes to see an arrow roll upon the ground. The Colonel took off in a charge at the Innkeeper, killed him, then yelled, "Enrion! The woman!"

I hit her with a spray of electricity and she fell, convulsing heavily on the ground.

"Could you have done something quieter?!" the Colonel yelled as he ran past me, into the trees.

I whimpered a feeble, "Sorry," before I followed.

The Colonel was leading us up the mountain, and our running did not stop until we found ourselves confronted by a steep rock face. The Colonel cursed, then sat on the ground.

"It looks climbable over there," I indicated.

"I'm sure it's climbable in many places. It isn't particularly tall." He inhaled a pained hiss.

I froze in terror. "Colonel? Colonel, are you hurt?"

The Colonel smiled and lifted his right arm from his cloak. An arrow had pierced his vambrace and only its tip protruded on the other side. "Quite."

"Oh shit," I said into the palm of my hand.

"Calm down, Enrion," the Colonel ordered without a hint of pain in his voice.

"Yes, sir."

I watched as he positioned his arm on a rock, drew his dagger and in one swift chop, removed two-thirds of the shaft. He paused, with a cringe on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"The head shifted. Which means, somehow it missed my bones." He clenched his teeth as he cut open the leather underbelly of his vambrace. The arrow's head had mostly cleared his arm and was bleeding, heavily. The Colonel sneered in disgust and slammed his dagger back into it's sheath. "Enrion..."

I knelt beside him and my voice quaked, "Yes, sir?"

"I want to make something perfectly clear. I did not take an arrow for you. Whoever forged this armor was a piece of shit. This should not have happened."

"Uh, alright."

"Furthermore, I am entirely unwilling to die for you. Or Undil. This assignment is a joke. I am not dying on this assignment."

"Yes, no, I wont let you die."

"Do you promise, Enrion?" The Colonel leaned menacingly toward me. "Because I will haunt you, Enrion. I will fucking haunt you."

"I promise!" I exclaimed, recoiling from him.

"Good! Now, I am going to bash this arrow out of my arm. I might lose consciousness. If I do, you get me up, and you get me somewhere safe. Is that understood?"

"Yes! I understand!"

"Right." The Colonel lifted his arm before the rock face, shot me a threatening glare, then swung his arm back. I yelled into my hands as the arrow and a grotesque spray of blood shot onto the ground. The Colonel's face drained of color as he slowly lowered his arm onto his lap and began wrapping it in his cloak.

I watched in shocked silence before I asked, "Do you need help with that?"

He nodded. From the vein popping on his neck, and the twitching in his jaw, it was evident he was struggling not to scream.

"How about you lean back, alright? I know some, uhm, fundamental restorative spells. And I could cut your cloak to make a proper bandage, maybe?" The Colonel glared at me. "You're not going to die! Lean back!" Seeing the Colonel in this compromised state instilled an unexpected clarity over me. I worked with steady hands and a collected mind. As I tended to his arm, he looked off into the woods. I could not tell if he was watching for humans, or simply staring off as he tried to maintain consciousness.

"I was able to seal the top layer of skin," I informed him. "But I'm not skilled enough to heal the internal damage. We should find you a healer."

"No," the Colonel said as he pulled his arm to his chest. "We should find Ecrea."

"Can she heal you?"

"No idea. Regardless, we do not know the lay of the land. Ecrea does. She will get us out of this mess. But, before we move on–" he groaned as he rose to his feet. "We need to cover this up. Kick some dirt over it. We've been here too long already."

"How are you going to find her?"

"The Innkeeper said Ecrea repeatedly visits the Talos shrine, and that the shrine is somewhere up the mountain."

"That's not much information."

"Why don't you go back to not talking, Enrion?"

We were soon met with snow. Though the Colonel was as commanding as ever, I caught glimpses of him grimacing when he believed I was not looking. As he marched ahead, I walked backward, obscuring our snow-tracks with an ice spell. Among our footprints, I began to see droplets of blood.

"Colonel," I said as I turned around. He looked at me, unable to keep his posture straight.

"What?"

"Your wound has reopened." I looked for a place to rest. "Over there. Sit by that tree."

The Colonel groaned with annoyance, then did as instructed. I went to untangle his arm from his cloak, and found the entire garment was soaked.

"Colonel!" I cried as I observed the red pads of my fingers.

"What?"

"You didn't feel this happening?"

"I can't feel much..." the Colonel's head bobbed, "of anything, Enrion. I do not know if you noticed how cold it is."

"We need to stop, sir. We need to make camp, uh, uh," I stuttered nervously, "you need to eat and get water in you!" I heard the snow crunching. "What–" I turned to see footprints forming beside our own. They formed at a runner's pace. I stood and drew magic into my hands, and the invisible stranger stopped.

"Wow! Hey!" they barked. "Settle down. Forgot I was invisible." The illusion was dispelled in a purple shimmer. Before us stood an Altmer with braided red hair.

"Ecrea!" The Colonel tried to stand, but instead slid to the side.

"Look how messed up you are!" Ecrea yelled at him, holding her arms out before her. "I'm really fucking disappointed in you! I was so damn sure you caught that second arrow."

"What?" the Colonel slurred.

"When we tell people about this shit, you blocked one arrow, caught the other one. End of story."

"How did you see that?" he asked.

"I was on the roof. I had heard something about Thalmor at the Inn, and there you were, being amazing, or so I thought. I've been covering your tracks since then. Almost lost you when the snow rolled in."

The Colonel slumped over.

"Oh damn. You're in a very bad way." She hurried to his side.

"Can you heal him?" I asked.

She inspected his arm. "I can't. But I have some stuff at the tent that will fix him right up."

"Thank the gods," the Colonel moaned. She tossed his good arm over her shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

"So what's this about a General's son being kidnapped?" she asked as she led us down a hill.

"Nephew. Naarifin. The boy is an idiot. I came here trying to find you–"

Ecrea jerked her head in surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"You haven't filed a report in four weeks." The Colonel began to slur.

"It's been four weeks?!"

The Colonel glared up at her.

"I'm really sorry about that. Time got away from me. No, honestly, I feel like shit right now. I am going to get you fixed up. You'll be in bed one day, tops."

I watched The Inferno with puzzled fascination. She spoke like no noble lady I had ever met. If anything, she behaved more like a salty dock worker. After hearing the heroic feats of the notorious Lady Ecrea, I had envisioned someone well-spoken and glamorous.

"What a moron!" Ecrea cried after the Colonel recounted our situation. "Kid deserves to die, if you ask me. I'll help you rescue him, only to murder him myself. What about this kid?" She glanced at me.

"He's worse than you," the Colonel barely managed to whisper.

My chest tightened.

"In what way?"

The Colonel's legs began to drag on the ground. Not seeming to notice, he answered, "He's scared of everyone."

I looked down in shame. I could not defend myself. As I had said to Undil, the Colonel was right.

"Hey!" Ecrea was smiling at me, not in a pitying way, not in the Colonel's sardonic manner, she seemed genuinely happy. "I need some help. Get his other side, will you? He's dragging."

In my confusion, I took a moment to comply. I carefully ducked under the Colonel's injured arm.

"Ecrea," the Colonel croaked.

"Shut up, you." She patted his back. "You'll be fine. We're not far off now."

Behind a bush, wedged between two walls of rock, The Inferno reached into the air, and then lifted the flap of an invisible tent. Its contents were luxurious. I could only guess at the enchantment that allowed her to furnish this hideout, for she could not have possibly carted the mountains of red pillows, chests, cabinets, and books without the aid of magic. She tossed the Colonel onto a pile of cushions, and then began digging through a small cabinet of alchemical materials.

"Is he out?" she asked me.

"Pardon?"

"Is he unconscious?"

I crouched by the Colonel and said, "Sir? Sir?" He did not respond.

"Great. Now I get to tell you all of his secrets!" Ecrea yelled, leaning over to watch his reaction. "Yeah, he's out. Start unwrapping his arm."

I cringed as I peeled the bloodied fabric, then looked up at the colorless face of the Colonel.

"He scare you?" I jumped at Ecrea's question and she gave a hoarse laugh. She crawled up beside me, her arms filled with cloths and bottles. She took his arm. "Because if you're scared of him, than you are worse than me. He's the only person I'm not scared of. Well, and humans and beast folk, but shit, they hardly count as people, don't you think?" I stared at her in bewilderment and she looked temporarily mortified before she continued working. "Am I scaring you, or am I not funny?"

"No, I, uh, I am a bit fatigued. And honestly, intimidated."

"Intimidated!" she cried. "Right! It's shit, isn't it? Do you know what I found helps?" She pointed at a gray ceramic jug. "Orcish Akvavit. Well, any alcohol in general, but you can get a lot done with a little bit of that stuff. It's a real space-saver. Want some? I don't mind if you drink from the bottle."

"I guess I could use a little something."

"Just be careful. Swallowing it feels like gargling fish hooks," she said, nonchalant as she focused on the Colonel's treatment.

I could not tell if she was joking. "Maybe, first, I should wash my hands."

"Good thinking. See that hood over there? It has a chameleon enchantment. I use it to piss at night when I'm too tired to cast anything." She groaned. "You didn't need to know that. I am too sober for company."

As I scoured the Colonel's blood from my skin, I reflected on the day's events. How could Undil be so arrogant, I thought. How could I be so useless? I battered my hands with clumps of gritty snow, and upon nearly weeping in frustration over the little specks still stuck beneath my fingernails, I decided I certainly needed a drink.

"How is he?" I asked as I returned.

"His arm already looks better. This is powerful stuff," Ecrea answered as she lounged. "Saved my leg once, and I was much worse off." She pulled the jug of akvavit out from under her arm. "I started drinking already. Still want some?"

"Yes." I flopped onto a cushion, embroidered with herons. The heavy jug wobbled unsteadily in my hands as I took a horrible, burning sip. "Ugh!"

Ecrea laughed as she helped me lower the jug to the ground. "Like gargling fish hooks," she repeated.

I nodded as tears swelled in my eyes. "Why do you do this to yourself?"

"Wait a minute, and you'll understand," she said, grinning as she sank back into the pillows. She reached out her leg and tapped the Colonel with her toes. "He's boring like this."

"Unconscious?" I asked between coughs.

She laughed. "Yeah. I would mess with him. I have plenty of ink from not writing reports. It would be fun to paint his nose black so he looks even more like some big, beaky bird."

I surprised myself with a giggle. A warmth was already building behind my eyes.

Ecrea rubbed her hands over her face as she groaned. "Four weeks? I really didn't mean to go that long. Had I known I was worrying him–" She looked over at the Colonel then groaned again.

"You two aren't– I mean, I shouldn't ask," I blundered.

"You can ask. You wouldn't be the first. The fool loves me, but I can't return the sentiment. Look at that mug," she waved a limp arm. "Absolutely not. Besides, when I find a person attractive, I go mute, then run off and hide. You didn't need to know that."

"I will not tell anyone."

"Better not! And you best be showing signs of intoxication soon, otherwise I'll make you take another glug."

"No! I feel something," I pressed a finger on my temple, "building behind my eyes."

"Good! Can't have you sober, judging me." She dragged the jug onto her lap, then regarded the Colonel. "Look, see there, at the tip of his beak?" She tapped her nose. "He's getting a little pink there."

It was true. I watched the Colonel with what must have been a rueful expression, for Ecrea was quick to ask, "What's the problem, kid? He's going to be fine."

"I know, I trust you."

"Weird, that." Ecrea tipped the jug to her mouth and grimaced as she took a deep gulp. "What have you heard about me?"

"It depends on who I talk to. I had heard of your achievements before reaching the embassy, but not from anyone who had met you. Their tales described you as a hero, though, not an entirely noble one. They gave me the impression that you were unorthodox, even a tad waggish. However, most people appeared to admire those traits." My words flowed with ease.

"Really? That's a surprise. Well then, what about the folks who do know me? What do my chums at the embassy have to say?"

"Their stories are less consistent." I frowned. "They either do not know what to think of you, or find you rude, or standoffish. I've heard you called crazy." Ecrea's expression soured and I added, "The Colonel says you are brilliant, though."

"I know what he thinks. You always know where you stand with Secian."

I was relieved as she smiled.

"Enough about me." She tossed her leg onto her bent knee. "What has he said about you? What are his criticisms?"

I was startled by the question. "He, uh–"

Ecrea shook her head. "No. Bad question. Better one: what do you think he feels about you?"

"What I think?" I gave an anxious sigh and looked over at the Colonel. "Well, he must feel I am a coward; that I am talentless, useless. I must be a horrible burden for him, especially now."

"Well, what has he said? Not implied, but implicitly stated?"

"He says I do not speak enough, and that I am clumsy when I do. He also told you," I paused to combat a surge of shame, "that I am afraid. Of everyone."

Ecrea leaned forward, bemused but grinning. "Is that it? Kid, I am afraid of everyone, and he loves me! Honestly, if all he can say is that you're shy and quiet, he very nearly likes you. He probably doesn't fully like you, but the bastard hates everyone, so you can't take that personally. All that shit you assume he feels, that's you, kid, and I get it! I spend so much time obsessing over what I believe people are thinking, that I mix up what they've said and what I've imagined. Secian is brutal with his honesty. That's why I can be sober around him. I trust him." She flopped back into the pillows. "He's not going to butter me up with bullshit."

I was beginning to feel euphoric, as well as suspended in some warm, viscus fluid. My head teetered as I grinned.

"So why do you think you're talentless, useless," she waved her hand around as she listed, "cowardly, blah blah, etcetera?"

"Because I am."

Ecrea tipped sideways as she gave me a skeptical look. "You sure?"

"Yes. I am worthless."

"Oh yeah?"

"I have never excelled, yet my parents have exaggerated my worth and used their influence to place me in stations above my peers. I do not deserve this posting."

"Parents!" Ecrea practically sang. "I know all about that shit," she nodded and left her thought at that.

"And the Colonel, he has accomplished so much, yet he is undervalued. Even if he doesn't think that I am useless now, he will figure it out!"

"You need more akvavit."

"No, I'd rather not."

"Drink," Ecrea spat threateningly, "Or I'll tell Secian you held him, crying all day."

My arms shot out and I pleaded for the jug. The Inferno cackled as she dropped it into my hands and I took another swig.

I don't remember much beyond that.

As I woke, I felt as though my mind was being dragged over jagged rocks. My eyelids were too heavy to hoist, so I laid awake, but unmoving for an untold length of time. Something jabbed my ribs. I stubbornly ignored it, but the jabbing became more forceful. Finally, I relented and rose off of the drool-moistened pillow which had cradled my face.

Ecrea was propped on a mountain of pillows. She squinted at me with her hand over her mouth. "Up," she croaked.

"Whatistheproblem?" I slurred.

"Green bottle, ugh," she lurched then stabilized. "On top of that chest. Get it. Sip a little. Don't spill. I'd do it. Might puke."

I nodded my heavy head and winced at the pain. I crawled to the bottle, then sipped.

Ecrea held out a franticly grasping hand. I gave her the tonic and she sipped as well. When she handed it back, she rasped, "Takes a second. Sorry if I become less sociable."

The sobering effect of the tonic was impressively rapid. Once my head was cleared, I was filled with panic over the state of the Colonel. I scurried to his side, and found him breathing and asleep.

"We should have been keeping an eye on him, instead of drinking," I thought aloud. "And what if the humans heard us?"

"Sound proof. This is an excellently enchanted tent. Relax yourself." She felt her hair. "Fuck, I'm going to be nothing but knots."

While she yanked at her braids, I once again undid the Colonel's bandage. The blood looked old. "Where is your water?"

"Leather bladder." She gestured at its location.

I moistened a cloth, and within the first few dabs, the Colonel was stirring. Ecrea stopped her self-maintenance and scooted to his side.

Ecrea grinned. "You alive?"

The Colonel managed to partially open an eye before he tossed his head to the side, croaking, "Your breath!"

Ecrea cackled. "Akvavit."

"Breathe through your nose, or back away," he moaned.

Ecrea smiled at me. "What did I tell you? Brutally honest." She crawled off and began sorting through her things.

"I'm just cleaning your arm, sir," I explained. "I hope I didn't hurt you."

"No, it was just cold. Hurry up so I can have a look."

I did as instructed. All that was left of his wound was a dark purple bruise. He held it above his face, and then tested his fingers, scowling as they stiffly twitched.

"You won't have any permanent problems," Ecrea said over her shoulder, "but you will be sore a while."

"That is fine. It is my spell hand. If I bind it tight enough, it may still be useful." The Colonel let his arm fall across his chest, before he craned his neck to observe Ecrea.

I felt awkward, sitting silent beside him. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked our host.

"Yeah. I'm making some impromptu gruel for our patient." She looked at him. "Doubt you'll find chewing meat an easy task."

"The thought of you cooking anything is horrifying, especially 'impromptu gruel'. I'm beginning to regret surviving."

I would have found his comment cruel, had it not been the loving smile on his face.

"Fuck off," Ecrea laughed then turned to me. "Mash this rabbit meat up, best you can." I went to work as she tossed some oats and water into a small pan, then heated it magically in her hand.

"Now Ecrea," the Colonel began, "what in Oblivion is going on in this village?"

"Oh, a lot of shit, my friend. It started two years ago. A suspect of mine was having nightly conversations with some mysterious shrouded figure. One night, he handed off a box, so I followed his friend, and eventually caught a glimpse at the box's contents: an illuminated copy of the Arcturian Heresy. Very fancy. I was going to grab it to implicate my suspect, but I overheard a conversation about storing the book, 'with the others', in a mountain reliquary."

"They are not digging for ore in the mine," the Colonel said with a smile.

"You got it," Ecrea replied. "The shrouded figure managed to elude me. The investigation went cold. I got lucky, finding this place. The farmer that supplies Fjallborg isn't in on the scheme. 'A lot goes up, but not much comes down', he said. 'Don't know how they make a profit. I may lose their business soon, if things don't improve'."

The Colonel hummed a weak laugh.

"Now, I could have told the embassy, gotten a small army up here, but what good would that do? Yeah, we'd catch the villagers and smash a few relics, but those relics were assembled by a large network of Talos worshipers, whose identities we could unmask with a little patience. So, I gave the villagers a scare and spied on their reaction."

The Colonel asked, "What have they been doing?"

"Smuggling the relics back out. I'm sure the farmer believes they struck a new vein."

"Are you tracking the relics?"  
"You're so nosy, Secian." She looked at me. "Get it? Nosy? Yeah? Because of his face?"

I offered her a small smile.

"Damn. I'm awkward," she lamented.

"No, I–"

"Continue, Ecrea, please." The Colonel interrupted me.

"So, I have friends– Alright, not friends. People I've bought off. I've assembled a good collection of Dunmer refugees who are less than impressed with Nord hospitality."

"And you trust them?"

"They've served me well in the past, and they are certainly less noticeable than uniformed Thalmor. All I'm having them do is record names and places. I intended to keep spooking Fjallborg, and forcing relics to move. I was hoping to draw this out for months, if I could."

"I am sorry," the Colonel said.

"No, it was my fault. The embassy would have sent someone to investigate sooner or later. All I had to do was check in to let you know I was alive. I fucked up." She looked down into the swirling oats as she stirred, her face lined with regret. "You done mashing that?"

I had been staring at her. "Oh, perhaps. Is this good enough?"

"I don't know," she admitted and brushed the rabbit meat into the pot. "You thirsty, Secian?"

"Maddeningly so," he replied, the dryness apparent in his voice.

"When were you planning on telling me?" Ecrea snapped. "Kid, get him the water."

The Colonel attempted to sit up, but stopped on his elbows as dizziness struck him.

I gathered an armful of pillows and began stacking them behind his back. "There you go, sir."

"Thank you, Enrion." He eased back.

I fetched the water bladder, then offered it to him. "It is heavy. Would you like help?"

"I wouldn't like it, but I don't believe I have a choice."

Ecrea stood with one hand cooking the gruel, the other on her hip. "You ever been this fucked up, Secian?"

"Battlefields are swarming with healers. I have never been left to bleed this much." He held the nozzle of the bladder as I poured. "Thank you. What shall we do about Undil?"

"We can't leave him?" Ecrea suggested.

"Only if you want to give the aristocracy an excuse to flog me. Now, the humans do not know I was injured. They do not know we have found you. I doubt that they have killed Undil, as they had expressed his usefulness as a hostage. Ecrea, do you think they may be keeping him in the mine?"

"That would be my best guess," she replied. "I can go back into town today, collect some information."

"Please do."

Ecrea turned to me. "Think you can handle him alone, kid?"

"Uh, yes. Is there anything, uh, I need to know about the medicine that you gave him?"

"Nope." She set down the pot. "The magic has run its course. Just see he gets food and drink and he'll be up, stabbing people in no time. Has Secian told you his nickname?"

"Oh, Ecrea, don't," the Colonel moaned.

"The Slicer. Not as good as The Inferno. Sounds like a serial killer."

"I hate that name," the Colonel said, shaking his head at me. "I hate it, and you will never say it."

"Yes, sir."

As the Colonel forced down his oat and rabbit mush, Ecrea and I had meat and bread. She rarely engaged me, and during our few exchanges she appeared tense. I wanted to assure her I was no one to fear, but I did not want to interrupt her discussions with the Colonel. Their witty banter was like a verbal sparing match. I was an enthralled spectator, happy to not participate. The Colonel was laughing and smiling with genuine mirth. I could hardly recognize him.

Ecrea left for the village and we were alone. Anxiety took hold of me again.

"Uh, h-how you feeling, sir?"

"Much improved. In an hour, I would like your assistance in standing. I intend to test myself throughout the day."

"Of course, sir."

"If you could also get this disgusting rag off of me, I would greatly appreciate it." He lifted the corner of his cape.

"Certainly, sir. Would you like help with it now, sir?"

The Colonel's sardonic smile returned. "I wonder how many times you say 'sir' in a day. I believe you are up to fifty already."

My heart sank and I looked downward.

There was a silence, and then, "Enrion." I lifted my gaze. "Thank you, for helping me, and for being cooperative. There are not many people, with your breeding, who are humble enough to follow the orders of an ill-bred mongrel, such as myself."

I should not have been surprised that he had heard, and was now quoting Undil. "Breeding doesn't determine who is right, or wrong, s–" I stopped and regarded him questioningly.

"You should still call me sir, just not after every single sentence," the Colonel said with a true, genuine smile.

I was elated. "Yes, sir."

"And, in response to your previous question, yes, I would like this cloak off now."

Thus began a pleasant, and relaxing day. We browsed Ecrea's books, and laughed at the high volume of erotica in her collection. Eventually, we both found something acceptable, and waited out the day, pausing to test the Colonel's strength and consume meals. When Ecrea returned, the Colonel was capable of walking.

"What have you heard?" the Colonel asked.

"You were right, the idiot is in the mine. The humans have also sped up their relic removal, so many of the villagers are carting loads down the mountain."

"Good. Did you hear anyone discussing Enrion and me?"

"Yeah, they're looking for you. I passed some small hunting parties. The villagers are spread thin."

"Very good! Now, to formulate a plan. We need to get into the mine, and potentially, spread the villagers even thinner."

"They were going to use you as bait, right?" Ecrea asked him. "I think you should still be bait. But for them this time."

"Then I shall be a distraction?" the Colonel asked.

"Yeah! Make a show of it! As long as I'm alive and on the loose, they'll keep you around."

"Yes, and Enrion," the Colonel turned to me. "You will remain hidden, here."

I was disappointed.

"However, I will lead them to believe you are descending the mountain to get aid. Meanwhile, Ecrea will be infiltrating the mine. The primary problem with this plan is that we do not know the layout of the mine. It could be a labyrinth. Ecrea may get inside and free Undil, only to be trapped when the humans beat her to the exit."

"I should come, then," I cut in. "I'll wear Ecrea's invisibility hood and wait on a rooftop. If something goes wrong, I can surprise them."

"No," the Colonel responded. "If we do not return, you will need to inform the embassy. You will live off rations until the hunting parties are called off, then get to safety."

"You said you wouldn't risk your life for this assignment. Let me help!"

"Enrion, if they get their hands on you, I may be forced to surrender, and if Ecrea is caught, it will mean the death of us all."

"How can they catch me if–"

"Enrion!"

I went silent.

"This is your first time in the field," the Colonel explained. "People can do unexpected things when they are afraid, and that can only be offset by experience. You will stay here."

I looked to Ecrea.

She shrugged. "Sorry, kid."

And it was settled.

A night passed. The Colonel awoke before dawn. He left a note, explaining he was invisible, outside, testing his reflexes, and to find him, we should follow the sound of a swishing stick. Ecrea was the last to rise. She startled me as she suddenly yawned.

"Oh hey, kid!" she groaned, mid stretch. "Where's my friend?"

"He is exercising outside."

"By the gods. You need to exsanguinate the bastard to make him rest." She rubbed her eyes then stared, squinting at me.

I shifted uncomfortably as I returned to my task of creating a wrist brace for the Colonel.

"I'm going to say it," she stated and I looked at her with alarm. "I like your idea better than his," she clarified by pointing at a random wall. "I think you should come."

"The Colonel would be furious. I should respect his orders."

"Obeying orders is all good and well, but you need to prove yourself."

"What would I do?"

"Whatever helps. He doesn't need to know you're coming. You can pop on my hood, like you said. Shit, you can hurry back here if nothing goes wrong, and Secian wont know you left."

I silently contemplated her suggestion. I did not know if I could trust myself.

"That made sense, yeah? I'm making sense?" Ecrea asked.

The flap of the tent flew open, then the Colonel appeared as he pulled the hood from his head.

"How long have you two been awake?" he asked before fetching the water.

I answered, "Two hours, I believe."

Ecrea, "Three minutes."

The Colonel took a series of deep gulps, then capped the bladder. "I am nearly back to fighting shape. I will be ready this evening. It occurred to me that we should set a fire somewhere on this mountain to lure the hunting parties away from the village."

I was struck with a thought. "Uh, sir, what if we also set fire runes? The explosions may cause the humans to believe they are under attack from Lady Ecrea."

"Enrion," the Colonel appeared surprised, "I like that. I recall you have a knack for rune crafting?"

"I wouldn't call it a knack, sir. I'm simply not as bad with runes as I am other spells."

The Colonel laughed. "Well, Ecrea, what do you think of young Enrion's suggestion?"

She had begun gnawing on a crust of bread. "Love it," she answered with a full mouth.

"This afternoon, Enrion, you will accompany Ecrea into the woods and aid her in setting fire runes. Once you both return, you will remain in the tent while Ecrea and I take on Fjallborg."

"Yes, sir." I tried not to glance directly at Ecrea, who was grinning behind the Colonel's back. I felt a rush of shame, and doubted that I could act against his orders. Then, I remembered the brace in my hands. "Oh, sir," I held it up for his approval. "I have been working on a wrist brace. I used the stiffened leather cover of my journal to fashion a splint, which I then padded with clean strips of your cloak. I then –" I stopped my nervous rambling as the Colonel lifted the brace from my hands. "Uh," I struggled to speak as he inspected my work. "I tried to make it thin enough to be concealed beneath a glove."

"It appears functional," he commented. "Is it done? May I try it on?"

"It is not, but you should test it so I can make adjustments."

Ecrea playfully slapped my shoulder as she passed to retrieve her hair brush. "What a useful little guy, this one is! Don't you think, Secian?"

I felt my stomach plummet into a void of dread.

He narrowed his eyes at her, appearing suspicious of her motives. "So far," he answered as he slipped the brace over his hand.

His response was good enough for me.

Adjustments to his brace were made difficult by the jutting, jagged nature of his wrist bones. I fiddled with the structure as we three ate and further refined our plans.

Ecrea and I went to work setting runes on the mountainside. We worked silently, cloaked by invisibility spells. We used our footprints to avoid crossing paths and setting off the other's runes, then we backtracked, concealing the footprints and regrouping at our starting location. Ecrea lit a small pile of brush to create a plume of smoke, and we began the trek back to the tent.

"Do you know how to get to Fjallborg?" Ecrea whispered. "You know, from the tent?"

"I don't think I should disobey the Colonel."

"Stop trying to impress him. Whatever you do, do it for yourself. Do you want to hear my trick for navigating back to Fjallborg, or not?"

I did.

Soon after, they left. In the silence, all of my doubts dissolved. It was impossible for me not to follow them. I pulled on Ecrea's hood, then stepped into the twilight.

Fjallborg was in chaos. Had I forgotten Ecrea's directions, the urgent ringing of the village bell would have guided my path. Down the steep mountain road, I could see a collection of torch-wielding villagers, clustered before the mouth of the mine. I crept to their side, then scaled a shack to see over their heads.

A man stood before the mob, speaking to them, offering reassurance. Some villagers protested, demanding they be allowed into the mine to fight.

"This is not just one elf," the man yelled back at the crowd. "He is the Butcher of Rielle!"

They were speaking of Secian.

"None of you could face him," the man continued. "Leave him to Reko. If somehow Reko is felled, I shall test how well the elf fares against lightning." This pleased the crowd, and they cheered their resident mage. The mage looked startled into the mine, then raised his hands for silence. He listened. "Back! Away from the door! Reko has him!" They cheered again as my nails dug into the grimy shingles beneath my hands.

Three armored men stepped out, one holding the Colonel's sword. My breath caught in my throat. Then out stepped the Colonel, hands tied behind his back, but overall unscathed. He even seemed a tad bored. What followed him threw me into terror once more. The Colonel was at least half a head taller than any member of the crowd, but the giant who emerged made even him look small. The colossus ducked under the frame of the mine's door, then stood before it, blocking it entirely. The giant man wore full plate armor which glimmered blue with a powerful ward.

The mage stepped before the Colonel. "So, this is the Butcher of Rielle."

"Butcher of Rielle?" the Colonel repeated. "That is much better than 'the Slicer'. Did you make that up?"

"My brother died in the siege of Rielle."

"Ah, yes," the Colonel responded. "Now that you mention it, you do resemble a corpse I once stepped on."

A smack threw the Colonel's head to the side. I flinched.

"Did you seriously think you could rescue that boy, all by yourself?" the man yelled at the side of the Colonel's face.

"Well," the Colonel crinkled, then uncrinkled his nose, no doubt checking to see if it was broken, "I did just kill thirty people in under an hour, and as you know, I've done better before."

"Where is the other boy?"

"Half way to the Thalmor embassy by now. He's quite the runner."

The mage turned to the crowd. "Someone get word to our people in Solitude!" Then back to the Colonel. "And the Inferno? Where is she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Must we stand out here? The wind is dreadful."

His comment struck me as odd. Then I realized, the giant was blocking the door. It was possible Ecrea's magic would be useless against the monster. She could be standing, just within the mine, unable to act.

The Colonel was smacked again.

"Liar!" the Mage screamed.

"Just kill him!" yelled a member of the mob. "He's killed more people than that Inferno now!"

"No! We need to know what they have found out, and what their plan is!"

The humans weren't budging. The longer the door was blocked, the more bloodied the Colonel would become. Now was the time to act. I struggled with my panicked thoughts. Then again, the idea came to me. Runes.

I quietly leaped to the ground, then went to work creating an overlapping chain of fire runes. The symbols spiraled out from under my invisible hand, pulsing a faint orange glow. I set them behind the houses, and up upon their walls. A movement caught my eye. A elderly woman peered out of her back window. I froze, like a startled rabbit. My hand trembled over the ground. A loud cheer jumped us both, and the woman dashed to her front window. I abandoned my chain to investigate the commotion.

The giant had his hands on the Colonel's shoulders, forcing him to his knees. The three other men struggled to stretch the Colonel's arm out before him, as the mage unsheathed and admired his rapier. They were going to cut off his hand.

I could not continue my chain. I retreated behind the houses and tossed a rock onto the nearest rune. A pillar of fire roared into the air, followed by another, then another. The backs of houses were engulfed in flame, and their inhabitants ran screaming onto the streets. The mob was thrown into chaos. Above the heads of the crowd, I could see that the behemoth had moved, and what's more, flames and screams were rising around the mouth of the mine. My assumption had been correct. I weaved between the panicked villagers to regain my perch upon the shack, then found, to my great relief, the Colonel had his rapier in hand, and beside him, Ecrea twirled her enchanted quarter staff. Bodies and piles of ash-covered bones laid at their feet. The mage had been incinerated.

It was almost hypnotic, watching these two masters carve their way through their enemies. They were so quick, so aware of their surroundings, and even from my superior vantage point, my mind could not keep up with them. Their complementary styles played out like a dance. The Inferno was a constant swirl of movement and light, menacing her opponents with explosions and maniacal cackles. The Colonel moved like her shadow: silent, focused. It was hard to see his strikes, as they were so quick and precise. Back to back, the two were unstoppable.

The behemoth turned upon them. Ecrea slipped her staff into its bindings, then lifted both arms into the air. Two fire jets shot before her, missing the giant on either side. She began twisting her hands around each other, like she was spinning an invisible ball. The two sprays of fire whipped into a vortex, within which the behemoth stumbled, then grasped at his throat. He was suffocating. Between the blazing ribbons of fire and rippling distortions of heat, I watched the beast fall to his knees, then collapse. The vortex dissipated, leaving a charred circle around his limp body. The villagers were visibly disheartened.

The Colonel grabbed Ecrea's shoulder to arrest her attention. They spoke, inaudible to me over the raging fires. Ecrea nodded and lifted her arms once more. The surrounding blazes reduced to embers.

"Enough of this!" the Colonel yelled at the survivors. "If you value your lives, and what is left of your village, stop this futile attempt to combat us. We are leaving."

Mingled among the humans were their children, displaced from their burning homes. Their presence eased the fury of their parents, who in turn, persuaded the others to stand down.

"Great," Ecrea said with a smile. "Hey! Enrion!"

The Colonel looked startled.

"Get the moron. He's cowering behind some boxes in there." She jabbed a thumb at the mine.

I jumped off of the shack, then passed the Colonel as Ecrea explained, "I didn't set the houses on fire."

"Then they could have removed my hand?!"

"I was lining up a shot between the big guy's legs," Ecrea assured him. "I would have incinerated the guy on your back before you lost any parts. I swear."

I found Undil, curled in a ball behind a stack of crates, just as Ecrea had indicated. I tore him up by his arm, then interrupted his pitiful cry by snarling, "It's me, you idiot. Shut up." I tossed him to the Colonel's side, who grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and gave him the most bone chilling glare I have ever witnessed.

"Try anything," the Colonel said to the village, "and we'll light this place up again. Ecrea, scout ahead. Enrion, cover our tracks." And with that we were off.

Ecrea navigated us around two hunting parties and several bear traps. In the safety of the tent, I was ready to collapse and perhaps partake in another horrible sip of Orcish Akvavit. The Colonel, however, was still in a fighting mood. He slammed Undil to the ground, straddled his chest, and to my great shock, began strangling him.

"Uh, hey, Secian," Ecrea said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait," he growled, digging his thumbs deep into Undil's reddening throat.

I slowly pulled Ecrea's hood from my head as I watched, unsure if I should intervene.

"He's purple, Secian."

"Wait!"

Undil's eyes rolled back, and the Colonel released him, leaving the idiot to wheeze on the floor.

"Alright, I'm done," the Colonel said, then looked at Ecrea. "Would you like a go?"

"Yeah!" she shouted in excitement, then delivered a sharp kick to Undil's side.

"Enrion?"

I was surprised by the smile on the Colonel's battered face. I had feared he would be angry, but it was clear that the opposite was true. I even dared to believe he was proud. In a surge of happiness, I swung my foot into Undil's back.

The Colonel laughed. "Well done."

Within an hour, Ecrea was asleep, and the Colonel and I were building nests in the available pillows. Undil was left with nothing, but knew better than to complain.

My mind whirled without rest. I faked sleep, to avoid disturbing the others, but eventually I grew agitated and sat up.

"Is something the matter, Enrion?" the Colonel asked. I had woken him.

"My heart is still pounding from the battle, sir."

"Mmmh, well, tell it to settle down, will you?"

"Sir?"

"Yes Enrion..."

I hesitated, then glanced at Ecrea. She was fast asleep, undisturbed by our noise. "I am considering forfeiting my position as Justiciar, and enlisting, at the entry level, in the military."

The Colonel sat up. "Why would you do that, Enrion?"

"I need to prove that I am worth more than the meaningless titles my family forces upon me. I want to be responsible for my own achievements."

The Colonel was silent as he eased back onto the pillows. "It is not going to be fun, you know. Rising from the bottom. I am sure many people will resent you for abandoning your birthright."

"I don't care about them."

I did not need to see his face to know he was wearing his sardonic smile. "You will be starting as a foot soldier. Do you know how to handle a sword?"

"I know which end to hold."

He stifled a sharp laugh. "Perhaps I can send word, and have you stationed with a proper sword instructor."

For a moment, I believed he was referring to himself.

"I believe you will work well with Korina. She was promoted to Staff Sargent last year, by my recommendation."

I smiled at myself. Had he offered his mentorship, I would have been a hypocrite for accepting. "I would like that, sir."

"Get some sleep, Enrion. We're not off the mountain yet."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, I slept.


End file.
